


Honey and Rum

by iseeyourshadowsinmyroom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Simple as that, and i cant choose between him and asra, healed volta and vlastomil, if you dont like dont real, julian deserves love too okay, so why not both, this is after the world is saved, valdemar and vulgora are in prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom/pseuds/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom
Summary: You loved him and he loved you. Though, the two of you loved someone else just as much as you loved each other.





	Honey and Rum

**Author's Note:**

> slow burn hehe  
> sorry if its kinda short ^^

The sun shined brightly within your bedroom, causing you to stir slightly. It was a peaceful and relaxing morning; the first you and Asra have had since defeating the Devil and banishing Lucio for good. Neither Lucio nor the plague would ever return, causing all of Vesuvia to celebrate and rejoice. As you attempted to shield out the sun, you felt lips peck your face in light kisses.  _Asra must be awake now,_ you thought, chuckling at him. "Good morning. Someone's eager."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You look so peaceful and beautiful that I had to." Asra smiled at you, pecking your lips before sitting up completely. His hair was disheveled and messy from the night of sleep, his eyes looking lovingly at you. You are his world, the sun to his moon, the love of his life. He would do anything and everything for you, especially if it made you happy. You meant the world, and he needed to make sure you knew how much you meant to him; by love notes or random 'I love you's. The magician couldn't help himself; he managed to get a living  _goddess_ to fall in love with him  _twice_ now. That was something he could brag about for days. 

"Enjoying the view?" A chuckle escaped your lips as you asked, Asra proceeding to blush in return. 

"Yes, very much."

"Good. I'm going to go to the market to get some things I need later. Is there anything you want?"

"Bread, chamomile, rosemary, and eucalyptus. You're the best," he replied, kissing your temple as he proceeded to get ready for the day. Asra was going to visit Muriel today, wanting to check in on him and see how he was doing; especially after the whole ordeal with Lucio and the Devil.

"Tell Muriel I say hi," you said on his way out, waving goodbye as the door shut. "God, how did I get so lucky?" The question stayed in the air as you got ready for the day, throwing your hair into a messy bun, and heading out. The weather was beautiful as you walked through the town square, the hustle, and bustle of people causing the air to be light, fun. Today was going to be a good day and you  _knew_ it. With the basket on your arm, you headed to get the herbs Asra requested first before getting some of your own. After that, you headed to the tea shop, where you got the tea that you've needed for about a week. It tasted delicious and helped you sleep at night. With the tea, you got some of the best sleep you've had in weeks; months even. 

Humming a light tune, you headed towards the baker, where you eventually ran into someone;  _literally._ "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Ilya?"

"It's no trouble (Name)? Wow, what a coincidence. It must be fate that we were to meet here at the bakery," he said, kissing your hand. 

"That's so funnywow um, how've you been? I know that whole ordeal was strenuous for all of us. What've you been doing lately?"

"I actually live in the castle now. Ever since my innocence has been proven, Nadia allowed me to reside at the castle as the royal doctor. It definitely pays nicely; plus I live in luxury and get to stay with my sister. I couldn't ask for more," he answered, smiling down at you.  _God_ his smile was so beautiful it was contagious. It's amazing seeing him happy and content with how life is going, especially after being accused of murdering the count. You were relieved that he was alright. 

"I'm glad! At least things are looking up now," you said. 

"They really are. Say, mind if I accompany you? I don't see why we can't spend some time catching up," he suggested, offering you his arm. 

 _Such a gentleman,_ you thought, accepting his offer as the two of you got bread, walking through the market and chatting about various things.

"How are you and Asra, if you don't mind me asking," he inquired, looking at things he found interesting.

"Fantastic, actually. We've gotten closer since we banished Lucio and the Devil. I swear, he looks at me like you look at leeches," you said with a giggle. "I'm just glad I have someone who loves me for me and not for something I have like Lucio did before I died."

"That's always good. I'm glad you're happy." The two of you spent the rest of the day together, Julian walking you home as it slowly got darker. 

"Thank you for today. It was nice. We should do this again sometime," you said, kissing his cheek in a friendly way as you unlocked the door to your shop. "I'll see you around, Ilya. Don't get yourself into trouble, or I swear to God." With that note, you waved goodbye, walking inside and taking everything out. "Asra, I'm home," you said, though not getting a response. "Asra?" Silence again. "He must still be with Muriel," you said to yourself, beginning to prepare dinner for the two of you. 

Just as you finished cooking, you heard the door open and close, chuckling to yourself. "(Name)? I'm home."

"In the kitchen," you responded, smiling to yourself as you grabbed the place. With a peck of his lips, you handed him his dinner. "Welcome home. How's Muriel doing?"

"Good. He told me to tell you that he says hello and that Inanna misses you."

"Probably because I always bring her food and play fetch with her." A laugh escaped your lips as you sat on the couch, letting your hair down. "Oh! Guess who I ran into while I was out?"

"Who?"

"Julian!"

"Ilya? What's he doing nowadays?"

"Apparently he lives at the castle now. Nadia made him the royal doctor and  _boy_ does it pay well. He's living in luxury now, and he's the happiest he's ever been. I never knew his smile was so contagious."

Asra smiled softly, kissing your forehead as he joined you, proceeding to eat. "I'm glad. He definitely deserves it after all he's been through." 

You only nodded in agreement, resting on him as you ate, humming softly and enjoying the moment with him. The atmosphere was serene, peaceful as the two of you ate in silence. "By the way, your things are in the kitchen."

"Thank you, my love." Asra stood up to retrieve them, you finishing your meal as you yawned. It wasn't even dark yet, but you were already a bit tired.  _Maybe it's time for a nap._ Standing up, you rubbed your eyes as you put your plate in the sink, washing it as you headed towards your bedroom. Asra soon joined you, wrapping his arms around you. "Sleepy?"

"Mhm," you only replied, eventually falling asleep in his arms. A couple of hours later, you woke up to Asra still sleeping next to you. A chuckle escaped your lips as you kissed his forehead, eventually getting up when you heard a knock on the door. Thinking that it was a customer, you walked to the door, surprised when it happened to be Portia at the door. "Portia? Hi, what's up? Come on in," you said, ushering her in before you shut the door. She looked as radiant as ever, a bright smile on her face. 

"Nothing much. Milady gave me the rest of the night off so I thought I'd come visit you guys! Where's Asra? On another trip?"

" _Actually_ , he's home! He's just asleep upstairs," you informed with a giggle. "We ended up taking a nap after dinner, and I guess I was the first one to wake up. Speaking of dinner, are you hungry? I have leftovers from earlier. Or some tea if you'd like?"

"I'll have some tea! I ate earlier with Milady, so I'm not that hungry at the moment." 

Nodding, you brewed some tea for her, idly chatting as Asra slept. Eventually, Asra came down to join you two, brewing himself some tea before joining you guys. "Look who's finally decided to join us." You laughed as he softly shushed you, kissing your temple before taking a long sip of his tea. "So how are things at the castle?"

"Good, actually. Ilya still causes havoc, as usual, Nadia is less stressed, which is a very good thing. I have more time to myself now! And Milady actually has me wear really nice clothing now. I'd love to show you if you guys want to visit sometime."

"That would be nice, but I wouldn't want to just  _show_ up uninvited."

Portia's eyes widened, shaking her head furiously. "Oh! Don't worry about any of that, Milady would be more than happy to see you. She asks about you all the time, y'know."

You glanced towards your lover. "What do you think?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I've been wondering how she's been doing."

"Then it's settled! We'll come visit tomorrow."

"Oh good! I'll let her know right away. Thanks for the tea, (Name). I'll see both of you tomorrow! Bye now!" With that, she left, causing the two of you to smile at each other. 

"A visit to the castle, hmm?"

"It'll be good to see Nadi again. I haven't seen her since our battle with Lucio." Looking out the window, he noticed how dark it was, emptying his cup and putting it in the sink. "Come, it's late. Let's go to bed."

You didn't protest as you finished your mug, walking to the bedroom with Asra and peacefully falling asleep in his arms yet again. 


End file.
